Desengaño
by Weny
Summary: Arwen lo pasa mal en un momento de desesperación, sus amigas no la comprenden y Aragorn se ha marchado con la Compañia...


**DESENGAÑO**

Para Arwen encontrarse sola no era nada nuevo, al menos durante estos días no lo era. Aragorn se habia marchado con la Compañia hace varios meses y tenia la impresión, aunque muy diminuta, de que no le volveria a ver. Estaba triste y su entorno no le ayudaba en absoluto.  
Un sentimiento extraño recorría su cabeza, los comentarios horribles que habia tenido que oir eran demasiado para ella...siempre le podían sus sentimientos, sus impulsos.

Eran duras con ella porque se lo merecía o porque necesitaban hacerlo para vivir?, quizá nunca lo sabría, simplemente parecía divertirles. Si de verdad quisieran ayudarla tendrían que corregir su conducta, no simplemente dedicarse a criticar.

Silmerel y Melian no eran precisamente lo que se dice las mejores amigas del mundo, pero despúes de todo eran las mejores que tenia, las apreciaba de verdad, una amistad que valoraba enormemente; pero incluso ella dudaba en algunos momentos, le herbia la sangre cuando se dedicaban a criticar su comportamiento sin complacencia, ellas conseguían destruirla poco a poco, menguar su poca felicidad.

Esa felicidad tan pequeña que le quedaba al ver que solo un hombre la apoyaba, pues ya ni siquiera su padre conseguía consolarla...Es dificil cuando ellas juzgan cada paso que das para burlarse, cada palabra es algo inútil, cada comentario es incluso más estúpido que el anterior...Si no hubiese sido por Aragorn y Elrond estaba segura de que habria muerto solo de lástima, de su propio dolor.

Que deberia hacer ahora: olvidarlas y dejar que siguieran criticando; o hablar con ellas para explicarle como se sentía. De cualquier modo no serviría para nada. Cientos de veces ella habia repetido que no le gustaban sus comentarios, pero otras tantas seguían igual "te lo mereces" siempre decían.

"Por que me merezco que me trateis asi?" sollozaba..."Es porque no entendeís mi comportamiento, no sabeís lo que hago, estaís ciegas a todo, incluso a mi fatal destino...Pensaís que el amor es tan simple que puedo dejar de amar a Aragorn de un día para otro. Pensaís que todo es tan fácil como hablar, comentar y luego callar esperando que yo lo entienda todo"

Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas y su voz tomada apenas le permitían pronunciar palabra, solo vagos susurros entre llantos, súplicas y ruegos. Le rogaba incluso a los dioses que la dejaran tranquila, que dejaran vivir su alma en paz...Que solo tuvieran piedad con ella "Nunca he deseado mal a nadie...ni a ellas...Solo quiero poder respirar un día sin que me miren con ojos críticos"

Como nunca antes el tiempo le habia pasado volando, ellas segarían de un momento a otro. Pero no estaba dispuesta a esperarlas, necesitaba deshacerse de todo cuanto antes...

Recogió las cosas que le recordaban a ellas, la verdad pocas cosas: un objeto de cristal del reencuentro con Melian, el diario de Silmerel que no sabia exactamente que hacia alli, y varios pergaminos de cintas doradas donde habia escritas desde poemas hasta sus tonterias del día; "cosas de niñas" dijo mientras lo envolvia todo en una fina tela.

Alzó la vista del paquete y se impresionó por lo que acababa de ver: Sin darse cuenta habia revuelto toda la habitación, sus cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, sus perfumes no eran mas que pequeños charcos de líquido incoloro sobre el suelo; ni siquiera su cama se habia salvado del caos: cada almohada estaba en un lugar distinto del cuarto, las delicadas mantas enredadas incluso con sus vestidos...

Le habia podido la rabia, habia dejado salir su fuerza para mal...Pasaba la vista por la habitación y ni se creía que significaba ese desorden tan extremo, no se acordaba de cuando habia ocurrido. Totalmente inconsciente de sus actos destruyó casi todo el cuarto en un ataque de ira. "Les estoy dando la razón". Ella se entristeció aún más, se sentó entre todo ese tumulto de cosas y esperó...

---

De pronto aparecieron Silmerel y Melian, muy contentas, comentando a saber que acontecimiento. Pero cuando vieron lo que habia echo Arwen desecharon sus estúpidas sonrisas y se agacharon junto a ella para preguntarle por el desorden.

- Que ha pasado aqui? - preguntó con tranquilidad Melian

- Yo

Las dos se quedaron petrificadas, lo que Arwen habia contestado, si que les daba la razón en todo, sus circunstacias podían con ella y con sus impulsos, no dejarían que le ocurriera algo malo pero despúes de todo su comportamiento no era para nada inesperado.

Sabian que despúes de sus comentarios ella estaría enfadada, pero se le pasaría enseguida. Por el contrario también habian pensando en algo así, en un momento de histeria que culminaría en esto o peor...en que ella hiciera algo que no debía.  
Melian estuvo apunto de ofender sus sentimientos de nuevo, pero Silmerel la detuvo con un gesto, lo último que necesitaba ella ahora es más charlas.

- Pues arreglalo a que esperas - le dijo Silmerel gravemente - Nosotras vamos a comer algo

Arwen no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y se puso a recoger sus cosas del suelo, ni mencionó el paquete siquiera lo miró. Ellas nunca se darian cuenta de que habian desaparecido algunos objetos, no echarian de menos ninguna de esas cosas, para cuando preguntasen por ellos sería tarde pues Arwen ya habia decidido tirarlas o mejor dicho, deshacerse de ellas.

Cuando terminó de colocarlo todo en su sitio e intentar reparar algunas otras cosas que al parecer también habia destruido, se sentó en la terraza a observar el cielo. Las nubes le parecían gatos, flores, cosas bonitas...pero se acercaba la tormenta y ella preveia cosas peores de las que habían sucedido.

No volvió a llorar, pero si se sentía triste y pensaba en ellas, en como una amistad puede destrozarse por la intolerancia. Las amigas no critican o quizá si...estan en todo su derecho, pero en vez de eso podrían por lo menos ayudarla a superar esas tonterias que dicen que son de niña pequeña. Estaba claro que no era la elleth más madura, ni la más sabia, ni muchísimo menos...pero tenía corazón. Amaba. Y al estar viva también cometia errores, unos graves y otros menos...

Porque tendria que pedir disculpas, porque tendria que llorar y sufrir por ellas. Nunca más...

Renunció a haberlas conocido como amigas, un comportamiento muy infantil pero que a veces era lo mejor que se podía hacer, le sentaba peor que a Silmerel y Melian por supuesto. Tener que renunciar a una amistad a ellas no les suponía nada, a lo mejor un poco de nostalgia por algun buen acontecimiento, pero por lo demás no. Ellas lo superarían.

Arwen una vez más se quedaba sola, de verdad era culpa suya, pero como nadie estaba dispuesto a explicarle porque sin herir sus sentimientos, quiso olvidarse de amigas por un tiempo...Es una lástima verdaderamente tener que abandonar gente que aprecias por tonterias. Su orgullo se sentia resentido, mucho más que ella, pensaba en porque no podía ser mejor persona, porque tendria que regirse por los demás. Porque necesitaba que todos le dijeran lo hermosa y perfecta que era..."No son más que palabras, y para hablar no necesito a nadie que me aprecie".

Quizá Aragorn la habia acostumbrado a sentirse amada con cada gesto, cada insinuación, con una frase la hacia revivir y volar muy alto. A lo mejor la habia vuelto orgullosa solo el pensar que él podia hacer que el tiempo se detuviese durante un beso, alcanzar las estrellas con una mirada.

Solo él la reconfortaría, ellas le negarían incluso un abrazo...Cuantas lágrimas perdidas...Cuanto dolor en un solo cuerpo A lo mejor la intolerante era ella y no comprendía a sus amigas, puede ser. Solo ellas lo sabrían.  
No esta bien dejarlas, no es correcto olvidar años de amistad por esto, todo se arreglara...

_"Todo se arreglará..." _

- Arwen! - ella se despertó sobresaltada, habia sido un sueño, o se habia quedado dormida pensado. De todos modos Silmerel la llamaba para desayunar muy contenta - Hoy tenemos meremelada de fresa con bizcochos

Ella sonrió, mermelada de fresa...le encantaba, quizá lo mejor sería olvidar el sueño o lo que quiera que hubiera ocurrido y vivir de nuevo su realidad.

No se fijó ni que sus frascos de perfume estaban intactos, ni vió que el paquete habia sido deshecho y recolocado, ni que ella estaba dormida en la cama, donde ni siquiera recordaba haber ido. Solo se concentró en Silmerel y en el desayuno que le esperaba con ella...y Melian, ella también estaria alli.

Esta bien, le negaban cariño a veces...pero tenían otras maneras de demostrarselo, puede ser que si, que ella fuese la intolerante y la niña pequeña, pero ellas tenían que ayudarla a caminar, paso a paso, haciéndola llorar y pensar.

Arwen reflexionaba...no valoraba sus pequeños actos, que un día le contasen sus más profundos secretos para ella no era más que rutina, pero sabía que esos secretos le podían costar a alguna de ellas cualquier castigo soberbio.

El magnifico equilibrio de Melian le hacian permanecer en medio de un sí y un no, de pensar las cosas con detenimiento. Su poca paciencia además casi la obligaban a decidir rápido, como en la vida misma.

La fortaleza de Silmerel le daban fuerzas a ella también, le obligaba un poco a levantarse sola. Aunque siempre estaba ella detrás para sujetarla si hacia falta, a una distancia considerable, pero siempre cerca.

Entre las dos le hacia rendir cuentas al futuro viviendo un presente intraquilio y desesperado, aunque cosechando poco a poco una personalidad inquebrantable y justa, que algún dia llegaría a utilizar, pero todavía no; todavía no era tiempo de acabar la formación le quedaba mucho por aprender.

_Todo se arregla,  
__todo vuelve a su lugar  
__todo se recoloca  
__todo tiene un principio  
__pero también un final_

_El dolor y la pena  
__pueden hacerte daño  
__pueden hacer llorar  
__pero siempre se sale adelante  
__siempre se sonrie  
__siempre hay una luz  
__una nueva esperanza  
__un corazón vivo  
__algo por lo que luchar._

**FIN**

_

* * *

_NOTAS FNALES: Espero que os haya servido de algo como a mi...Quiero ver comentarios eh...pero buenos :) ... Besitos a todos 


End file.
